An Unwanted Right
by WillCooper07
Summary: Seventeen years after the Rebellion, King Robert and Queen Cersei have a trueborn son, black of hair and emerald eyed. (Awful, short summary for my first story, I know, but on that note all reviews are wanted. Whether it's criticism and/or praise, I'd appreciate it because I want this adventure to be better and more interesting for you guys and myself. Rated M, to be safe.)
1. A Long Ride

**Chapter 1: A Long Ride**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any of the characters or settings in 'the Game of Thrones' or 'A Song of Ice and Fire' series, George R.R. Martin does. Except Will he is me (sort of) and mine.**

**A/N: Hello there readers. This is my first story and obviously if you're reading this, you've given this a chance or thought. Now, to set the background for the star of the book, William Baratheon (named after yours truly). **

**Set seventeen years after Robert's Rebellion, the firstborn son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister, William is the heir to the Iron Throne and as the title states, doesn't want to rule after witnessing first hand what power can do to you. At age seven he was sent to foster at Highgarden with Lord Mace Tyrell and his family. Will hasn't seen his parents, siblings or King's Landing in 9 years.**

* * *

William has no feeling left in his rear and his legs scream in agony. He and his two companions, Ser Errick and Ser Emeryc, have been riding for three days with no rest and a load of paranoia.  
Fifteen days have passed since the young Prince and the knightly twins left the safety Highgarden.

_**{Lord Renly had found Will in the yard with Ser Loras and Ser Garlan. "William, come here!" he yelled in a tone that was slightly off compared to his usual upbeat self.**_

_**"Oh but Uncle Ren-" Will tried to reply as he laughed at something Garlan had said, but he was cut short.**_  
_**"Now." Renly's voice was strong and firm as he ordered his oldest**_  
_**nephew. Who knew he should heed his Uncle.**_

_**Will said his goodbyes quickly to the two Tyrells and hurried to Renly, "What is it, Uncle" he questioned. Renly flashed him a look that was laced with worry, "I'll tell you back in your chambers," Renly replied "But we must hurry."**_  
_**And with that the two dark haired Baratheons walked swiftly inside the walls of Highgarden, in the direction of Will's room.}**_

"We'll camp by that fallen tree up ahead, we need food," Will ordered, "and rest."

The trio slowed their horses and tied them up for the few hours they would stay. Will unsaddled Orys and patted the Destrier's black coat, "Thank you," Will whispered to his horse, Orys nickered in response. The horse's amber eyes began to droop, so Will left him a few old apples and went to join the two knights enjoying rations around a small fire.

"How much farther until we at least reach the damn North?" Errick snorted.

"About a day and a half, I'd say" Will guessed, rubbing his scar. Emeryc groaned, "We won't last long in the Northern cold," He continued "let alone make it to Winterfell."

"Aye, Emeryc, but it'd only be another day and half until we would arrive at the Seat of the Starks. We can make it."

"If we had the right gear and equipment." Emeryc retorted, "Which we don't. Our leathers, and cloaks won't last us long."

"But Errick's right, we have to..." Will's voice faded as he heard the faint sound of crunching leaves.

"Hurry, put that out!"


	2. Fury

** Hello all! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. I shattered my hand during a lacrosse tournament and it's so very difficult to type. Not even a week after I got my cast, gave myself a concussion and fractured my jaw! I've had a great year so far. So chapters may be short for now**.

**A/N: I don't own Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire, or the Characters, George R.R. Martin does. Only Will, Errick, and Emeryc are mine. **

Chapter 2: Fury

Crunching noises could be heard not 20 yards away. Will slowly reached for his sword, an arms length to his right. And soon after the brothers followed his lead by quietly grabbing their twin blades, Fire and Frost. Weapons drawn and ready to fight, Will was scared shitless. Sure he'd won several small tourneys, but those were squires. There's no damn squires out here!

The footsteps got closer and Will could hear more than one person or thing out there. And apparently Ser Errick and Ser Emeryc did too. "Ser Errick," Will whispered " take the right, with Ser Emeryc. I'll stay here and draw them in."

Both of the Hills nodded in agreement and quickly moved behind two semi-large trees and crouched down. While Will lightly hid his blade in the snow. The noises became more distinct by now and he could hear a faint whisper, but Will couldn't tell if that was whatever was out there or the wind's soft howls.

Will saw movement in the thick forest about 12 yards away. He took his chance, "Duncan? Is that you?"

The whispers stopped suddenly, and another answered "We's ain't no Duncans. But I'd recognize yer pretty face anywhere, me Prince."

An icy fear wrapped around Will's heart, and he gripped the snow powdered handle of his sword tighter when two brawny, dirty men stepped into his view; the one who spoke was older, had a dark gray beard and a balding head, his teeth were rotted and his eyes were brown. The younger one had a full head of red hair but no beard and his right eye was brown and his left was milky white which yielded a nasty burn.

They began their march towards Will.

They toyed with him when they pulled out two huge war axes and started talking about how they would kill him.

_Seven yards._

_Five yards. _

_One. _

Taking them by surprise, Will ripped Dancer upwards into the inside of the younger cutthroat's leg, slicing to the bone. He jumped to his feet and wrenched the blade free while doing so. Then raised the sword overhead and swung down with the full force of his Baratheon name. He impaled Dancer into the cutthroat's skull.

Standing there covered head to toe in blood, Will stared at his kill. The cutthroat never stood a chance, let alone knew what was coming. Will glanced to his right where Emeryc and Errick were finishing off the elder.

Will bent over and grabbed Dancer's hilt and slid it out of the his victim's skull, he then grabbed the furs right off the cutthroat's back. The two brothers followed their Prince's actions with the older man.

"Nicely done, my friend" Errick congratulated him.

"Never stood a chance, Will." Emeryc added "Was a clean kill."

But Will didn't know how to feel; he just had his first taste of a real fight and that excited him. But he killed a man and it made him sick to think about that.

Will snatched a rag from the corpse at his feet and held up Dancer; the Valyrian steel sword gleaming in the early morning sun, the handle was black, wrapped in green. The pommel was small, black antlers and the blade was black with silver ripples. Will wiped the powdery snow and blood from the sword.

But before he sheathed the blade, he looked, and he saw a reflection; short dark hair, eyes so green they seemed grey, and a square jaw... The face of a monster.

"Check them for any goods or coin." Will ordered, "We're leaving."


End file.
